


Hidden Library Ghost

by callmenovak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghosts, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: You find an old library at the back of your university and go explore. This leads you to make a discovery you won’t forget.(Gender neutral reader)(This is really Dark/light Academia aesthetic)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Hidden Library Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I had an English lit writing assessment and chose to write this, I used a character for it but changed it to make it a reader insert :) 
> 
> Got inspiration from the ‘dark academia’ aesthetic, mostly the library/book angle of it.

You walked through the dark and musty library that had long since been forgotten at the back of the university. The ceilings painting had washed and natural colours which added to the dark academia tone. You roamed the aisles letting your hand softly drag against the hard spines of the old books that hadn’t been touched in years. You came to a stop when your hand missed a book and the next one made a resounding dull thud when it collided with the carpeted floors, you looked to where it fell and saw The Picture Of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. You softly picked up the book and caressed it with care you raised the book to your mouth and blew the thick layer of dust off the precious book and opened the book. You were greeted by the title page... 

You brushed your hands on your ivory white crisp tucked in shirt and walked over to a polished oak table and and slid into the nearest chair in front of a giant and tall stained glass window that shon bright sunlight onto the aisles of books. 

The book’s pages turn to the first page of the story and let your eyes flow over the words.

‘The studio was filled with the rich odour of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn’

A small smile graced your face as you read the opening paragraph of breathtaking and captivating sensory description. 

You read the book until a yellow and pink hue shon through the windows and signalled that it was now sunset. You noticed this and checked your vintage watch that was a gift from your first literature teacher when you left his class. You closed the book and pushed the chair in neatly and walked to the aisle where the book had been you slid it into the empty spot and took a final look at the ceiling and art that were placed on the high walls. 

You sling your brown messenger bag over your shoulder and started walking to the grand doors when you heard a dull thud from behind you. You heard your heartbeat but bravely turned around to see nothing, you walked back to where you came from to see The Picture Of Dorian Gray book laying open of the floor. You gently put it back into place but when you turned around to walk out you were met with a glowing white figure who’s skin shone like moonlight. 

You blinked as the silence continued as the figure stared at you. You offered your hand to the ghostly presence.

“Hello?” 

You said but the the ghost just tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What are you doing here may I ask?” 

The stranger asked ignoring your outstretched hand which you slowly and awkwardly lowered.

You explained how you attend the university and found this library to which the ghost slowly nodded along to.

“Alexander Dowell” 

Alexander said nodding his head politely and doing a small bow to which put a smile on your face.


End file.
